This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, an electronic device may have an organic light-emitting diode display with an array of display pixels. The display pixels may each have subpixels. Color filter elements of different colors may be included in the subpixels to provide the subpixels with the ability to emit light of different colors. As an example, each pixel in a display may have a red subpixel, a green subpixel, and a blue subpixel.
There are challenges associated with optimizing display performance in an organic light-emitting diode display. If care is not taken, pixel pitch will be low, pixel apertures will be small, and light emitting efficiency will be poor.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as improved organic light-emitting diode displays.